1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wiper assemblies and more specifically, to a wiper coupler adaptor and wiper assembly incorporating same for use in connecting the wiper assembly to a wiper arm of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wiper systems known in the related art include some type of wiper assembly mounted to a wiper arm which, in turn, is mounted adjacent a windshield of a vehicle and pivotally driven to impart reciprocating motion to the wiper assembly across the windshield. The wiper assembly includes a rubber wiping element that contacts the windshield across the surface to be wiped. Generally, the wiper assembly may be classified into one of two categories commonly referred to as “tournament-style” wiper assemblies and “beam-blade style” wiper assemblies.
Some wiper systems include wiper arms of a bayonet style. The wiper arm has an elongate body with a pivot end operatively attached to an electrical motor to move the wiper arm across the surface to be wiped in an oscillating manner. The wiper arm also has an attachment end of a bayonet style at the other end of the elongate body. The attachment end includes a base and bent tab extending linearly outward from the base. The attachment end also includes an aperture spaced longitudinally from the bent tab and extending through the base.
It is known to provide a wiper coupler or adaptor to connect the wiper assembly to a bayonet style wiper arm. Such a wiper coupler is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,296. While this type of wiper coupler is used for its intended purpose, the wiper coupler is not retained sufficiently to the bayonet style wiper arm. Also, such a wiper coupler is relatively difficult to install on a bayonet style wiper arm.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a new wiper coupler adaptor that operatively attaches a wiper assembly to a bayonet style wiper arm. Further, there is a need in the art for a wiper coupler adaptor that has good retention and is easy to install, on a bayonet style wiper arm. In addition, there is a need in the art for a wiper coupler adaptor that operatively engages a bayonet style wiper arm designed for a wiper assembly incorporating same having a replaceable wiping element.